Only thing that matters is how we are going to end
by ISHIPMONCHELE
Summary: Lea and Cory dated. They have a daughter, but they broke up. Joanna, their daughter, is five.They are still friends, but will they stay as friends or maybe again be something more? Monchele.
1. Chapter 1

" Joanna! Are you ready? " Lea asked her five years old daughter.

" Is daddy here? " Little Joanna - Lea and Cory's daugher asked. No, they weren't together, Cory and Lea broke up a year before. They were fighting a lot , so they decided not to continue it. Not to continue fighting with each other, they also had problem becouse of Cory was filming in Los Angeles when Lea and Cory used to live in New York.

" No, but he must be here in a sec! " Lea yelled and Joanna walked downstairs.

"You look good, sweetie. " Lea said and hugged her daughter. Lea's doorbell rang. She opened and he was there.

" Cory! " She said and they hugged each other. They still were friends.

" Lea... " Cory started. " There is something I wanted to ask you. "

" I'm listening. " Lea said and smiled at him.

" So.. The thing is I'm kind a dating someone... "

" That's great! " Lea said. She really was happy for him.

" Yes and I wanted to ask.. Would you mind if I would introduce her to Joanna? " Cory asked.

" No problems. " Lea said - she was a bit lying, actually. Lea didn't know that girl. What if she is better than her? What if Joanna wants her to be her mommy? What if Joanna doesn't love Lea anymore after meeting that girl?

" It's nice that you don't have any problems with it. " Cory smiled.

" Daddy, are we going? " Joanna said and jumped in Cory's arms.

" Ready? " Cory asked and the girl nodded.

" Then what are we saying? " Cory asked his daughter. He really loved her. He may not be with Lea anymore, but he still spent every weekend with Joanna.

" Bye, mommy! " Joanna yelled and tried to hug her mom still being in Cory's arms.

" It's okay. " Cory said as their faces touched. Like their faces have never touched before.

" So, you are bringing her back sunday? " Lea asked.

" Sure. Okay, bye, Lea! " He said and walked to his car. Lea looked how they were leaving when she saw it - there was a blonde haired girl in his car.

" God, Cory, really? " She said to herself. She couldn't believe that it is so easy to guess how his new girlfriend would look like. She looked at her again. She was beautiful. Really beautiful. The car drove away and Lea took her dialed Jonathan's number.

" Hey, can you talk? " Lea asked.

" Sure, what's new? " Jon asked.

" Cory has a girlfriend. " Lea said.

" Is that a problem for you? "

" No, you think I'm jealous? No, of course I will always like Cory from some point, he is father of my daughter, but , no, I'm happy for him. She must be great. "

" Oh, and I thought you would be jealous. " They laughed.

" No, I'm really happy for him. " Lea wasn't lying.

" And how is your private life? "

" Oh, you know, since Cory... No serious relationships, but I went on a date! "

" Really? Who is that lucky guy? "

" He owns a record company! "

" Wow. That's so nice! You know - I'm happy for both of you, Cory is really nice person and you.. you are you - Lea Michele - my diva,love,best friend... "

" Stop. " Lea laughed.

" Okay, I'll take a shower. Call you later! " Jon said and ended their conversation.

* * *

><p>" Daddy! Why is Hellen with us? " Joanna asked as they were driving to Cory's house.<p>

" See, Joanna, I and Hellen... We are a couple. " Cory told the little girl.

" Like you and mommy did? " Joanna asked.

" Umm.. Yes. "

" I really like your daddy, dear. " Hellen told her.

" I'm happy that someone likes daddy, becouse I thought that he will never find someone that likes him like mommy did. " Joanna looked sad.

" Don't worry, I like your daddy as much as your mommy did. " Hellen laughed.

" Tell me about yourself. " Joanna said.

" So... I am twenty two. I'm blonde. I didn't get a boob job, they are real. I'm studying music. "

" What is boob job? " Joanna asked.

" It is when you want your boo... "

" It's when you want new boots. " Cory stopped Hellen.

" That means I have a boob job? " Joanna asked.

" Umm... Yes, but if you say it you won't get your boots, so don't use these words , okay? " Cory asked and Joanna nodded.

" You want to be a musician? " Joanna asked.

" Yes. I want to be a singer. Do you like music? What is your favorite song? "

" I don't know. My favorites are mommy and daddy's songs. They recorded a few seven years ago. I like how they sang " Faithfully " and my mommy sang " My man " to daddy on show, but at home she sang it too. " Joanna said.

" Oh, I have even written a song to your daddy. "

" Really? Can you sing? " Joanna looked excited. Cory sighed.

" Are you sure you can right here? " Cory asked.

" Of course! " She said and started singing.

_Cory... I love you, Cory..._

_I want you, Cory..._

_I need you , Cory..._

_I miss you, Cory..._

_I wanna kiss you, Cory..._

_I wanna hug you, Cory..._

_I wanna make love to you, Cory... _

_Oh, Coryyyy!_

_I love you, Cory! _

_Ohh, please, love me Cory..._

Hellen wasn't smart. Cory had to admit it. She sometimes was like a child, but she was really nice.

* * *

><p><strong>Monchele in the end. Promise you! I got the idea while cleaning dishes. I hope you like it. If not, I hope you are going to like it after reading next chapters :) Reviews would be nice! :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Lea heard a knock on her door. The only person this could be was Cory. He had to bring Joanna back home. She went downstairs to open the door and her eyes widened in shock when she saw that scene - Cory's new girlfriend and her daughter.

" Mommy, mommy! " Joanna screamed and hugged Lea.

" Hello! I'm Hellen! " The girl said.

" Yeah... I'm Lea... "

" You might know - I'm Cory's new girlfriend. "

" Yes, Cory told me something.. "

" So, I wanted to ask - can I come in? " Lea didn't know why she wanted to come in. Was she spying? You know, maybe she wanted to check Lea. Check if she was better than her.

" Oh, of course. So, what is with Cory? " Lea asked as she showed Hellen the way to her living room. " Sweetie, go and play with your dollies, okay? " Lea whispered in Joanna's ear and the little left.

" Oh, some producer called him and asked if he can go and film something really important and he just couldn't deny. " Hellen said and sat down.

" That's our work. So what is the reason you wanted talk with me? " Lea asked.

" I just wanted us to know each other. You dated Cory. I date him now. I don't want to feel uncomfortable with you. I want everything to be clear between us. "

" I don't think there should be problems with us. " Lea said.

" That's so nice! " Hellen said and hugged Lea. _What the... ? _Lea thought.

" Anyways, I wanted you to know things about me and me about you. I am twenty two. I study music. I want to be a singer. My friends say I am pretty good on songwriting. I date your exboyfriend. My favorite show is Glee. Not just becouse of Cory. My favorite episode is " New York " from season two. When you two got back together it was so sweet! " Lea was shocked. How could this be her favorite episode? Lea suddenly changed her mind - she wanted to know more about this girl.

" Oh, dear, would you like to drink something? " Lea suggested.

" Tea. With sugar, please. " Hellen said and Lea left her to make them drinks.

* * *

><p>" Thank you. " Hellen said and Lea sat down again.<p>

" So, how long are you two dating? " Lea asked.

" Today is our... " She stopped for a minute. " Today is fifty-one days since we first met. "

" Wow, that's a big number. " Lea laughed. It was easy to be friends with Hellen.

" But I really think we are going to be together all our lives. " Hellen said and Lea wanted to laugh.

" Really? That's so sweet! "

" Yes, I just think that we are.. we are made for each other. We are perfect for each other. " It was so hard for Lea not to laugh. She knew Cory probably better than anyone did - Cory needed someone like... like herself. Like Lea. It wasn't that Lea thought she is perfect , but she knew that she isn't bad at all. She knew that Cory needs someone that can live without him, that doesn't need him, someone, that lives in real life, someone smart, funny... It wasn't Hellen. Lea actually didn't know what Cory found in Hellen. Her boobs? No, Cory wouldn't date a girl becouse of her boobs. There must me some other reason. And Lea wanted to know what was that.

" Yeah, I really love him. I think I am going to ask him if he wants to have a baby with me. " Hellen said.

" Now? "

" Yes, I am ready. " _Lea Michele, don't laugh, don't laugh._

" Don't you think it's just.. you know you are dating him for one and a half month. "

" I know, but it doesn't make sense to me. I love him. And I want to have family with him. "

" Oh, if you are so sure about it. " Lea smiled.

" There is one more thing I wanted to ask you, Lea. " Hellen got closer to her. " What does he enjoy the most in bed? " Hellen said.

" What the... I mean what an interesting question. "

" So? "

" I really don't know... I don't remember... " She did. But she wasn't going to talk about it with her. Now Lea really didn't know what Cory had found in Hellen. She didn't find her smart, funny, interesting, actually, she wasn't very beautiful, too - typical blonde.

" Oh, how sad. Okay, I am going to try beeing nurse tonight. " Hellen laughed and Lea didn't know what to say. She laughed with her, actually, she laughed at her, but Hellen was so "smart" that she didn't even know it.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews?<br>**


	3. Chapter 3

" Lea Michele listening. " Lea said as she answered the phone.

* * *

><p>" You are talking to Cory Monteith. "<p>

* * *

><p>" OH MY GOD! Ryan Murphy! "<p>

* * *

><p>" I can't believe I'm talking with you! " Cory said.<p>

* * *

><p>" Old cast returning? " Lea asked.<p>

* * *

><p>" Glee reunion? Wow. " Cory told the person.<p>

* * *

><p>" Next week? "<p>

* * *

><p>" Los Angeles? "<p>

* * *

><p>" My daughter playing Rachel's daughter? " Lea asked.<p>

* * *

><p>" Rachel and Finn have a family. " Cory sighed.<p>

* * *

><p>" No, I don't have any problems with it - we are still good friends with Cory. "<p>

* * *

><p>" Oh, no, it will be okay. Me and Lea - we didn't break up with drama, so it's okay. "<p>

* * *

><p>" See you next week! "<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I know this is SUPER short, but it is kind a spoiler to next chapters. <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

" It wasn't hard? " Dianna asked as all the Glee cast members were celebrating the old ones returning.

" No! We... You know... We have kissed before, it was totally normal. " Lea answered.

" I still don't believe.. "

" And he has a girlfriend! "

" Really? She is , I'm sorry... She is stupid! " Everyone was in some karaoke bar.

" She's... Yes, but she is nice. And I am happy for Cory. "

" Nice. But she is stupid! Are you happy for Cory having a girlfriend that asked me which bathroom is for women? "

" She did? But Cory looks happy with her. Look at them! " Lea pointed at Cory and Hellen that were sitting somewhere. Hellen stood up.

" Where is she going? " Lea asked and it seemed that Hellen was going to them.

" Oh my God, no... " Dianna prayed.

" Hi! " Hellen told the girls.

" Hello. " Dianna said.

" Hi. What did you want? " Lea asked.

" Lea, I think I am ready. "

" Ready for what, Hellen? "

" For sex... "

" I don't understand. Once you said you want to have a baby with him, and even said.. " Lea started.

" I want to have a baby with him, but I'm not sure we can have baby now... They aren't growing in winter. We haven't had sex yet. I lied. Actually, I'm virgin." Hellen told her.

" What? You no sex? And Cory... No sex? " Lea was shocked. Cory she knew... Sex monster!

" I told him I want to wait till wedding, he said he is okay, but he hasn't proposed yet... "

" Why? " Dianna silently laughed.

" Excuse me , what? " Hellen asked.

" I mean why you want to wait till wedding? " Dianna tried to look serious.

" I don't know. There are people that doesn't have sex till wedding. Lea, you and Cory weren't married? "

" No. "

" Did you have sex? " Hellen asked and Dianna laughed again." What? " Hellen asked Dianna.

" Funny text. " Dianna laughed again.

" Hellen, we have got a child. " Lea said.

" I still don't have answer to my question. Did you have sex? " Hellen asked again.

" So funny! " Dianna laughed again staring at her phone screen.

" Dianna, please stop laughing at those stupid jokes, okay? Hellen, we did. "

" How was it? Was it good? Is he good? "

" I really don't remember, Hellen , sorry. "

" And the next one is Hellen and she is singing " Love song " from " The Cure " . Someone from stage said.

" Bye! I'm singing. " Hellen said goodbye and went on stage.

" I can't hold it anymore! " Dianna said and laughed again. " I'm sorry, is Cory real? This girl... When you two started dating I thought he is good in choosing girls... "

" Dianna! "

" Lea, agree, it was funny. "

_Whenever I'm alone with you_

_ You make me feel like I am home again_

_ Whenever I'm alone with you _

_You make me feel like I am whole again _  
><em>Whenever I'm alone with you <em>

_You make me feel like I am young again _

_Whenever I'm alone with you _

_You make me feel like I am fun again _  
><em>However far away <em>

_I will always love you _

_However long I stay _

_I will always love you _

_Whatever words I say _

_I will always love you _

_I will always love you _  
><em>Whenever I'm alone with you <em>

_You make me feel like I am free again_

_ Whenever I'm alone with you_

_ You make me feel like I am clean again _  
><em>However far away <em>

_I will always love you _

_However long I stay _

_I will always love you _

_Whatever words I say _

_I will always love you _

_I will always love you_

" Poor Cory... " Dianna said.

" She sings good,but too personal." Lea added. She watched as Hellen left the stage and started chatting with someone. Why Lea so wanted to know what Cory had found in her? Lea asked this question to herself again and again. Why she was so interested in their relationship? Was Lea that tipe? That jealous tipe? That wants to check her exboyfriend's new girlfriend and find if she is better... Lea hoped she wasn't, but there was something with her. Something that wasn't before she found out Cory was dating.

* * *

><p>" Cory! " Mark yelled as saw his friend.<p>

" Mark! " They hugged.

" Cory, I heard you are dating... "

" Yes! "

" Actually, I met her... Cory are you sure this is what you want? "

" What did you mean? " Cory asked.

" I don't want to be rude and probably after this I'm not your friend anymore, but she is... she isn't right for you. Why are you dating her? Are you not over Lea? "

" I don't know... I.. I don't want to start normal relationship, but I needed someone... Someone that is with me... "

" Cory, why her? Why are you wasting your time? You can get any girl. "

" I don't want to fall in love again. Meeting someone I could really like... I can fall in love with her.. And then... Then there will be no chance for us... "

" What "us" ? Mark asked.

" Me and Lea. "

" You still ? "

" Probably. I don't want to talk about it. Please, don't tell anyone. Hellen is coming, let's change the subject. "

" Cory, this isn't helping you being with Lea again. " Mark said and left.

" Coryy! " Hellen said and jumped in his lap. " Did you like? It was for you... "

" Yes, babe... You were amazing... " Cory said and looked at the real girl he liked. Maybe he should try Mark' s advice? Maybe they weren't over?

* * *

><p><strong>I so don't know what to write. Sorry for everything - language, script.. Everything :D This story is going to have only few more chapters. Anyways, hope you liked :) Reviews are always nice to get. ;)<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

" Finn, but I think she wants to dance! " Lea, being Rachel Berry, yelled.

**" **Rachel, stop controlling our daughter. She said she doesn't want to do anything except singing for now. "

" Mommy, I want to sing, not dance. " Sarah, Finn and Rachel's daughter, or Joannna , Cory and Lea's daughter, said.

" Sweetie, are you sure you don't want to dance? Maybe you want to be an actress like your mommy is? I'm sure I could let you watch some of our reahearsals. Okay? " Lea said.

" Mommy, I don't want to be an actress. I want to sing and play football. "

" WHAT? " Lea put on that Rachel's shocked face.

" I want to play football. "

" Sarah, are you sure abot this? " Cory/ Finn asked.

" Yes, daddy! "

" Then why don't we go out later and play a little? "

" I'd love to, daddy. "

" Finn, are you sure you want to ruin your daughter's life? "

" Rachel, we both know that she doesn't want to do all what you suggest. We would ruin her life if we would choose what she needs to do, not let her choose. "

" You are not right. " She walked out of the improvised room.

" CUT! " Ryan said and the little jumped in Cory's arms. " Daddy, was I good? "

" You were amazing. " Cory said.

" You all were. " Ryan said. " But, Lea, Cory, get ready for your next scene. "

* * *

><p>" I'm sorry, but I wasn't joking. "<p>

" But, Cory, how can you break up with me ! I thought we loved each other! "

" We didn't. You can't love someone you are dating for month and a half. "

" I do. I really love you. You are joking, right? "

" No, Hellen, I'm not joking. "

" Cory, stop joking, I got it. You wanted me to think you break up with me and then tell me you love me , right? I love you too. "

" This is not a joke. I'm sorry. "

" But why then? "

" I will be honest with you. I started dating you becouse I needed someone to be together with. Becouse I wasn't over Lea. And now, I'm sorry, but when she is around they came again. The feelings. I'm sorry. "

" This was my fault, right? My fault. How I am going to live now? "

" I'm so sorry. "

" You love Lea? "

" Will you be angry If I say " Yes" ? "

" No. Becouse you two look cute together. I will find another love of my life, but you two are made for each other. "

" Oh, thank you. You are really sweet. "

" Bye, Cory. "

" Bye. I'm sorry. "

* * *

><p><strong>MONCHELE coming!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

" Tomorrow? Eight? " Lea asked as she was sitting in her trailer. " See you at my door. " She laughed and someone knocked on her door.

" Lea, can I come in? " Cory asked and she opened the door.

" Hey, what you wanted? " She asked.

" I thought we should practice our scene. "

" Oh, sure, sit down. " She said and they both sat down on her couch.

" So, let's start? " She asked and they took their sripts.

" Finn, I'm sorry about today. You were right, we have to let Sarah do what she wants. " Lea said.

" It's good you agreed. And, I have something to say to make you feel better. "

" What? " She asked.

" She didn't like football. "

" So the kiss comes here. " Lea said, her eyes on her script, didn't noticing that Cory's head is coming closer to her's. " What are you doing? " She asked as his face was just few centimeters from her's.

" Practicing our scene. " He said as he crushed his lips agains her soft ones.

" Cory, I can't , you are dating... " Lea said as he was kissing her face.

" No longer. " He said and started kissing her neck and unzipping her dress.

" Cory, I ... We can't... We were together... We can't do it... "

" We love each other. Don't try to say no, becouse I know you do. It's the only thing that matters. " Cory said and kissed her naked belly, legs...

" God, Cory, we are not supposed to do this... We have a past... "

" That's excatly why we should do this. "

* * *

><p>" Mommy, Chris had to film scenes, can I come in? " They suddenly heard their daughter asking to come in.<p>

" Wait a secong , darling. "Lea said as they were dressing up. " Ready? " She asked him, he nodded, and she opened the door.

" Daddy, you are here! " Joanna seemed very happy.

" Yes, we were practicing our scene, sweetie, can you go and play with Naya now? Me and your mommy need to talk about something. "

" Yes, Naya should be free right now. " Lea said and left their daughter leave. When she was gone Lea started. " I'm sorry, Cory, but I think we shouldn't continue this. "

" Lea, why? We love each other. We have got Joanna. We have to be together. "

" Excatly! We HAVE to be togehter. We have got past, daugher, that means we have to be together. How can you know if you love me? Maybe you just need to be with me? "

" No, wait, this is different. I love you, Lea. We just have to be together, becouse I know - you love me too. "

" I do, but we have got past, Cory. "

" It's a bonus. " He said walking closer to kissed her.

" No. We were fighting then, we will fight now. We had problems, we will have problems now. I'm sorry. " She said after breaking their kiss and leaving.

* * *

><p><strong>Only few more chapters :(<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

" Thanks for taking her earlier today. " Lea said as Cory entered her Los Angeles apartment.

" No problems... Lea... Can we talk for a second? "

" Yes, we should. "

" You think there really is no chance for us? " Cory asked.

" I'm sorry. I told you yesterday. I don't think we have changed in this year. Me definitely not. "

" Oh, then... Are we still friends? " Cory felt bad.

" Sure. But I have to go. "

" Oh, sorry, Lea, okay, I just take Joanna and we go. By the way you look beautiful tonight. " He said and went to other room where Joanna was.

" Bye! " Lea yelled as they left.

* * *

><p>" Daddy, where is Hellen? " Joanna asked as they were driving.<p>

" Oh, you see... Me and Hellen... We broke up. "

" Poor you. Mommy is having a date tonight. "

" With who? "

" Marc. She said he owns a record company. "

" Really? And have you seen this " Marc " ? " Cory tried not to look too interested, but failed.

" Mommy showed me a picture, he is a lot shorter than you daddy. " Joanna said and Cory felt better.

" Do you like him? "

" I don't know. Daddy... Why you and mommy aren't together? "

" Well, you are smart, right? " Cory looked at Joanna as he stopped his car.

" Yes, daddy. " Joanna said and got out.

" So, we... We had problems. That's why we broke up. "

" But why can't you try again? " Joanna said as Cory opened the house door for her.

" You want it? "

" Daddy, yes! It is what I have been dreaming of for past year! Do you love mommy? I know that mommy sometimes looks at your pictures together and later she has red eyes. " Joanna said and jumped in Cory's arms.

" She still ... " He whispered. " I have got a plan. You could call Lea. "

" What I will have to say, daddy? "

" It is going to be our little secret, okay? Tell her what you just told me. "

" You would like to be with mommy again? "

" If she wants to. " Cory said and Joanna dialed Lea's number.

* * *

><p>" Mommy.. " She started.<p>

" Yes, sweetie. "

" Mommy, I can't sleep. "

" Dear, you have been with your daddy many times. "

" But mommy, I want you here. "

" Joanna, you know I'm busy tonight. "

" Mommy... " She started crying.

* * *

><p>" It's okay, you can go. " Marc said as he was in some restourant with Lea.<p>

" You don't mind? " Lea asked him.

" No , go if she wants to be with you. "

" Thank you, Marc. " She said even not kissing him and left.

* * *

><p>" Good evening. " Lea said as Cory opened the door of his house.<p>

" Hi. What are you doing here? " He asked.

" Joanna called me and said she can't sleep without me. I'm taking her home. "

" Really? She did? Oh... Let's go to her room then. " When they reached Joanna's room the little ran to Lea.

" Mommy, I missed you. " She said hugging her mother.

" Okay, dear, let's go. " Lea said and took her in her arms.

" I don't want to go. "

" What? You called me.. "

" Yes, I couldn't sleep, but I want daddy to be with me too. "

" I don't understand, Joanna. "

" I want mommy and daddy to be together. I want to sleep with you two tonight. "

" What? " Lea looked suprised.

" Dear, your mommy definitely doesn't want to sleep with me in one bed. I smell bad. " Cory acted.

" Daddy, you smell perfect. Mommy, daddy, please. "

Lea looked at Cory. He looked at her and nodded.

" Okay, dear. But now let's go to bed. " Lea said and Joanna happily hugged her again.

* * *

><p>So, you can take any of my clothes. I know that you like this T- shirt. " Cory said and gave it to Lea.<p>

" Thank you. " She said and went to bathroom.

* * *

><p>" Sleep tight. " Lea said and kissed Joanna's face. Cory did the same and they all fell asleep. Actually, no - both Cory and Lea were acting. They were thinking about the last time that happened. That they three slept in one bed. After thinking about their past she fell asleep, but he opened his eyes and looked at her for next three hours and just then he fell asleep.<p>

* * *

><p>" Good morning. " Cory said as he got in Joanna's room.<p>

" Morning. We are going, Cory. "

" Mommy, you can't. We need to eat breakfast. " Joanna protested.

" Dear, we have to go. "

" Why, mommy? Please, just twenty minutes. " She begged.

" Okay. " Lea said and Joanna left the bed to help Cory.

* * *

><p>As Lea was dressed she went to kitchen where Cory and Joanna was making breakfast.<p>

" Daddy, it is such a great plan. Now you and mommy are going to be togehter. " Joanna said.

" Yes, you are a good actress. "

" I just really want you two to be together. "

" Excuse me, what? " Lea said as she entered the kitchen.

" Nothing, mommy. "

" Joanna, please go and dress up. We are leaving. "Joanna left and Lea started yelling at Cory.

" How could you use our child to get me back! "

" I didn't .. I was just.. "

" What were you doing? Did you know that I had date? "

" You had a date? " Cory tried to look serious.

" You knew. Why, Cory, why? "

" Becouse I know you are feeling the same. And we have so much in past.. "

" We have to forget it. " Lea said and Joanna got back.

* * *

><p>" Ready? " Lea asked.<p>

" Yes, are we going? "

" Bye, sweetie! "Cory yelled.

" I love you, daddy. "

* * *

><p><strong>Few more chapters. Probably I will post tomorrow all of them ;) Reviews are nice to get ;)<br>**


	8. Chapter 8

" I can't believe he used our child to get me back! " Lea was talking on phone with Jon again.

" But he loves you, that's why he did it. "

" Are you telling me he was doing the right thing? "

" No, I mean maybe it's just not as bad as you think it is. "

" It is even worse than I think. "

" Lea, what's up with you? Are you feeling well? You usually don't react like this... " Jon tried to be friendly.

" Everything is fine excepting that my ex is trying to bet me back and our daughter wants it and I am aching everywhere! "

" What ? You are not feeling well? Maybe you should go to see doctor.. "

" I don't have anything else to do? "

" Hey, calm down. What this might be? " Jon asked.

" Something fucking terrible. "

" Lea, seriously. Stomach? Head? "

" Both. "

" Pregnant. " He joked,but she didn't laugh back.

" Shit. " She said and hung up.

* * *

><p><strong>We need to talk. And , please, stop somewhere and buy pregnancy test.<strong> She typed her message to Cory.

**Be in 10** He texted her back.

* * *

><p>" Give it to me, please. " She said as she opened the door of her house.<p>

" Is there a possibility... ? " He asked as he handled the test in her hands.

" Yes. Sit down. " She told him and went to bathroom.

* * *

><p>" We have to wait. " She said and sat down on the couch where he was sitting.<p>

Three minute silence.

" How are you doing? " He asked.

" I can't believe this is happening. " She said.

" Yeah.. "

" Last time we were in this situation you told me it will be okay and that you love me.. " She said with tears in her eyes.

" I do. I mean I really did. "

" The moment of truth. " She stood up and went to her bathroom he followed her.

" I mean I do, Lea. I really do. "

" Don't okay? I'm not pregnant. You can go. " She said after looking at the test.

" Lea, I am not going to go before you tell me one thing. "

" The door is open for you to go , I will take a shower. "

" Stop ignoring me, Lea. " He said and took her hand.

" Let me go. " She said, but he didn't react.

" Tell me one thing - if the test was positive. Would you be with me? "

" Why you need to know? "

" I need. Be honest. You would be with me again , right? " He asked.

" Probably. " She silently said.

" Then what is stopping you in this situation? "

" Past, Cory. " She said a tear rolling down on her face.

" I agree - we did wrong things, but don't you think that we can fix it? We have got a chance to try again. You love me? "

" I.. I do... " She said and rested her head in his shirt.

" And I love you. "

" But how can you be so sure that we won't break up again? " She said after tearing his shirt.

" I'm not. But we need to try... " He said and she looked up at him.

" You are the sweetest man I have ever met. " She said and wrapped her arms around him. He hugged her too when the door opened.

" Mommy, Dianna hadn't time to come in , but she promised to call you later. " Joanna said as she went in and saw her parents hugging.

" Daddy? Mommy? Are you crying? "

" Just tears of happiness. " Lea said.

" Mommy, what is daddy doing here? " Joanna asked.

Cory walked closer to Joanna and whispered something in her ear.

" Our plan worked. "

" Mommy are you and daddy... ? " Joanna said and Lea looked at Cory.

" What did you tell her? " She laughed and he just walked to Lea and kissed her.

" Truth. " He said and Joanna jumped in his arms.

* * *

><p><strong>okay, this is the worst i've written, but I am going to write something better.<strong> **and yes, it is the end. if you want i can write one more future chapter :)**


End file.
